Collecting The Fragments
by Myx0lydian
Summary: Tracer is Talon! But, her brainwashing is having a bit of trouble staying in place... T for I HAVE NO IDEA! (yet ;) )


**A/N: I have not been active for a LONG while now.**

 **Sorry about that.**

 **To all who are wondering where on Earth I've been, I have been around this whole time! I just don't know where to go with my crossover fanfic. (If you have any ideas, please, suggest! I want to keep the Universal Gemini going, but author's block sucks.)**

 **Aaanyways, I've got this new Overwatch idea. I want to see how it is received, so consider this first chapter a test run. (+ I need feedback! +) It's a new type of story for me, but I promise it won't be a purely "DRAMA!" story. It'll have some humor mixed in, but it's more of a serious story. (Don't hate me if it's bad!)**

 **That aside, I hope you enjoy.**

Collecting The Fragments: An Overwatch AU story

By: Fandommashup02

Chapter One: Blips

The dreams- they were unceasing.

They had been horrible at first. Those she used to know and love. People. Places. They hurt her.

But as training and brainwashing took hold, she began to see them not as people, but targets. Not places, battlefields. Not those she loved. She no longer loved.

She only hated.

They were the ones who ruined her life. So she ignored them.

It was not as if she refused to love, though. She just found that she was... physically unable to.

Overwatch was a poison to the world. Omnics even more so. The only way to cleanse it was war. Or so they told her.

And who better to start that new war then her, Lena Oxton?

* * *

But tonight, her dreams were different.

She didn't see the faces that had plagued her for all her years in Talon, which would have been a relief, if she could have felt relief.

Instead, she saw and heard herself. As she had been just four years prior.

"Tracer here!" "Cheers loves, the cavalry's here!"

She awoke a sweaty mess, which was odd, because that hadn't happened in three and a half years. She shook her head. Had she really ever been called that? Said THAT? She didn't understand why, but for a moment, she felt... Happy? She couldn't exactly tell. But the feeling passed, and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Lena awoke, instantly pulling on her black jumpsuit and red chronal accelerator, pulling her helmet off of its shelf. Then she looked at the time. The red numbers on her watch glared menecingly, reading 6:37. Seven minutes later than when she was supposed to wake up. This frustrated her, but she shook off the feeling, putting on her helmet. She still had time.

She snickered at her own bad pun, but then closed her mouth, puzzled. What was up with her today? She pushed the thought away as she blinked out of her small room and through the compound, towards the command center. She knew Reaper was waiting. He would not be happy. And she would pay for it.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'Happy'?" Reaper growled incredulously as he stalked the room. "I don't... exactly... know, sir." Lena stood to attention in the middle of the room.

"Well, Agent Oxton, I am **AFRAID WE CANNOT HAVE ANY SLIPUPS,** " He said as he suddenly appeared in front of Lena and loomed over her. "You are about to be sent on a mission to free Akande- Doomfist- **OUR MOST IMPORTANT ASSET** \- and this happens." He went back to stalking the room. "Is it too much to ask, or can you pull it together and see this mission through?" Reaper stared at her. Those eyeholes in that mask- they seemed to burn deep into her soul. Good thing he didn't want to steal it, she thought. "I can pull it together, sir, " she said, staring into those empty eyeholes. "Good." That seemed to be all Reaper had to say, and he turned to smoke and ghosted away.

* * *

In the dropship with Reaper, Agent Oxton focused on her mission. But her mind kept drifting back to the dream she had had. But as the ship descended, she was forced to abandon the thoughts, because they needed absolute efficiency to get the legendary Doomfist onto the ship.

* * *

The pickup went relatively smoothly. Lena had to do almost nothing, seeing as Akande had broken out of prison already on his own. He and Reaper exchanged a few words, then ascended the ram into the ship. But as the ship left, a boom rocked the ship and tossed the passengers- her, Reaper, and Doomfist- around the compartment. She managed to get up and look through the window. Outside, she saw a gorilla, of all things, rocketing towards them. And she was pretty sure he saw her, too, as he gave a look of complete shock, and seemed to pass out. But Lena missed him passing out, seeing as she was already on the floor with a large lump on her head, out cold from recognition shock.

Reaper picked her up, and carried her to the medical center when the ship landed.

 **A/N: So how was that? Please, let me know!**


End file.
